Long Lasting
by Hikari Shadokijo
Summary: They were reborn again with all their memories from their past life gone. They started as friends, but life soon drove them apart, now over 9 years later they meet again, Genrou and Houjun. How easy will it be to rediscover what made them so special to ea


Long Lasting  
  
((ooc: I've... hit, what I like to call, "Fanfiction Hell" which is basically the place where I am totally and completely unable to write fanfiction... it HAS however, resulted in the start of 3 original works, one of them a manga that's living inside my head [1'z L@(k1n9 5k1LLz 4 I)r@w1n9]. Anyway, here's a little something I decided might help me work.  
  
as a side note, I'm attempting to keep this short as possible, and following the pattern of a manga, if you notice how quickly the scenes seem to change and move. YES!! IT IS HURRIED. GOMEN NASAI))  
  
"To me, you are still nothing more than  
a little boy who is just like  
a hundred thousand other little boys.  
And I have no need of you.  
And you, on your part, have no need of me.  
To you I am nothing more  
than a fox like a hundred thousand other foxes.  
But if you tame me, then we shall need each other.  
To me, you will be unique in all the world.  
To you, I shall be unique in all the world. . ."  
- "The Fox" ; The Little Prince  
  
~*~  
  
The school bell rang, signalling the end of classes for the day. Students filed out of their rooms, most of them heading off to team meetings, or sport practices. Unfortunately for a few members of the senior class 12-C, they were stuck for at least an hour taking care of the general cleaning. One young man, with bright, firey, red hair was currently under one of the many desks trying to clean the floor. He was of simple build, medium in height, but thin and muscular. His expression was one of dislike, and anger. Above him, sitting on the desk was his best friend for 14 years. A young man with bright, watery blue hair and a figure that was just a smidge less muscular and smidge taller. At that moment he was leaning over the desk to look down at his friend, seeing the world upside down. The one under the desk swung a punch at him. "If yer gonna watch me, ya may as well help!"  
  
"It's not my group's turn to clean, I'm just keeping you company." He stuck out his tounge and rose back up before his friend would try to get in another good punch. "That," he added, "And Kouran's at tennis."  
  
He crawled out from under the desk and dusted off his pants, giving his friend a deathly glare. "Yeah, we all know just how important she is."  
  
The name's Genrou Kou, I'm a senior in high school who manages to get average grades. I'm the captain of the school soccer team... which does pretty good, if I do say so myself. Last year we got all the way to nationals before losing. "Blue" is my best friend, his name is Houjun Li, and is a member of the fencing club, but not exactly one of their best, he's better in school. We've been friends for over 14 years... who would have thought that he would have grown up to be so cute?  
  
Genrou started to threaten him with the bucket of soapy water he was holding. "Get out of here will ya!? Yer so annoying!" He flicked the water from his sponge at him. "Go and watch your girl in her shor tennis skirt!"  
  
The blue haired boy barely missed getting sprinkled with dirty water as he fell backwards off the desk. Instead, he landed on the wet tile floor. Genrou was looking over at him and laughing, "It's your own damn fault!"  
  
A few of the other students in the classroom looked over at the two of them, wondering just what the hell was going on over there. Houjun raised a hand and waved at them from his newfound spot on the floor.  
  
I'm not a homo. Hell, I don't even consider myself bisexual. I date girls, I love girls. They're so soft and warm. It's just that I feel different around him. He is cute, there are alot of girls that like him, but about 2 years ago he had his eye on this pretty new girl, Kouran. What else could I do? I, Genrou, got them together. As it is, they've been dating for seven months and gained quite a popular following. As for myself, I'm quite fond of a new girl every couple weeks. Right how, however, I'm single.  
  
Houjun sat up and looked at his uniform, noting the dark wet spots on the black winter jacket. His expression was pitiful as he said, "I didn't want to have to clean my jacket for tomorrow." Genrou rolled up his sleeves and dunked his hands into the bucket of water, pulling out the pink sponge to use on the desks. Water splashed over the edge.  
  
"Yaaaah!" A girl cried, as she rose up from her spot on the floor, her hair wet. She was scowling, her dark purple hair flattened against her head. "You do that to me everytime! I'm going to kill you!" she cried, flinging her rag at Genrou. She also flung her second, less wet rag at Houjun.  
  
"H-h-hey!"  
  
Ryuuen is anything but my friend and she's the only girl in the senior class I haven't made a move on. Also, there's a rumor going around that she's actually a guy. I believe it, she's so violent. We hate each other with a passion, and because of that she doesn't like Houjun all that much either, but she doesn't have a choice but to be nice to him when Kouran's around. Sometimes, however, I can't help but think under different circumstances, we would have been friends.  
  
She let out a huff and took up her rags and stomped off to the other side of the room. Genrou pushed his wet hair from his eyes. "Geez... I'll be so glad to leave her!" he said with a crazed smile, as he threw the sponge back into the bucket with a splash.  
  
"Dammit Genrou! Stop getting me wet!" Houjun cried, jumping backwards. Genrou gave him a look and warned, his voice low and ominous, "I'll get ya even worse if ya don't go!"  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm leaving..." He brought up his hands and headed over towards the door, sliding it open. "I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
Sometimes, I hate to admit it, but our friendship just isn't quite as close as it used to be.  
  
~*~  
  
The sounds of trains speeding through the station echoed in Genrou's ear. His messenger bag was full and slung over his shoulder, and in his other hand he carried a large suitcase. His unruly hair was messed from the strong breezes caused by the passing trains. His mother was kissing his cheeks, and smoothing out his jacket, fussing endlessly over the young man. "Be good, and don't cause trouble, and don't fail, and make us proud, and don't drink too much, and don't do drugs, and don't have sex, and don't smoke all the time, and--"  
  
"I get it mother," he said, pushing her away. His younger sisters were bawling behind him, sad to see their brother go.  
  
It hurts really, leaving without telling my friends where and when I 'm going, but Houjun just didn't seem to care all that much. He was going to Tokyo for his education... to become a doctor or something and Kouran was going with him. I, on the other hand, got accepted in Kansai. It makes more sense to just leave without telling them. At least then, it wouldn't hurt as much. Besides, it was a 14 year old friendship, it was a childhood friendship. We're both grown up now. And hell, how often do doctors and architects meet? I'm pretty much guaranteed to never see him again, as much as that hurts to consider. I think... I'm just jealous.  
  
Genrou looked out the window at his family, waving goodbye. This would be the last time he would see them in about a year. His things were already unpacked in his dormitory, and all he had to do was get there and complete his registration. He could see his sisters clinging to each other crying, while his mother continued to call out further instructions. He only waved goodbye in response. At the same time, he couldn't help but smile.  
  
~*~  
  
She lifted her head from his lap, her pale purple locks cascading down her back, a few strands tickling her cheek. Their eyes met. "Houjun!" she chirped.  
  
He blinked, shook his head and stared at her. "What's up Kouran?" he asked, tilting his head slightly at her sudden outburst. They were sitting together in the public park, her head in his lap as he leaned against the tree, but out of the blue she sat up and said his name, quite loudly.  
  
Her expression was thoughtful. "You know, you haven't talked to Genrou in a while," she said quietly, looking down and away.  
  
"So? What do you mean?"  
  
"Think about it," she said, "We're going to Tokyo soon... we-- no, you-- should go talk to him, before we leave, you know?" She let her delicate shoulders shrug. "It's a thought..."  
  
Houjun's red-brown eyes widended. "You're right! I never even thought of that!" he exclaimed, his voice shocked.  
  
"... You mean, he didn't tell you?"  
  
Kouran was clinging to Houjun's arm as they stood face to face with Genrou's large mother. She looked slightly confused about the whole situation. "T-t-ell me what?" Houjun stuttered, swallowing.  
  
"Genrou left this morning! Took the six o'clock train. We were all there. I thought he had told you guys when he was leaving."  
  
He felt himself pale at the words, and he took a step backwards, away from the door. He began to shake his head, slowly at first, and then faster. "No! He wouldn't do that! We've been friends too long for him to just take off without saying anthing!" His girlfriend was tugging on his arm, trying to get him to calm down. "Houjun! Breathe! Maybe it was a mistake! Maybe he just forgot...!" she offered.  
  
He took a few deep breaths. "No mistake... he meant it..."  
  
~*~  
  
The lamp illuminated his work space, the tilted table set just right for his architectural work. At the moment he was hunched over the large pieces of paper, using his metal ruler, making precise, accurate measurements. Designing a building took precision, work, and lots of math. The young man's hair was long and pulled back into a pony tail, his bangs swept to the side. He had to finish the basic plans for the new 6 story hospital, which was to be built in a nearby region, by the morning. With a stretch and a yawn, he set down the ruler looked over his work.  
  
At 22, I was hired at the Reikaku & Co. Eventually, I managed to prove my skills and become one of the top architects in the company. Usually, I'm hired for office buildings and resturants, but this is the first time I'd ever designed a hospital. It's much more difficult because I have take alot of things into consideration, including emergency wards, convience, and location. It really is a big honor though, getting hired for this kind of work.  
  
Genrou leaned back in his chair and let out his hair, as he took a few sips of his coffee. He hadn't gotten much sleep over the whole ordeal because he was only given a 3 weeks to work on the project, and this was only the begining of the creation process. As was regulation, he would stay with the construction crew and give them instructions on the blue prints, only after consulting with the hospital owner for at least 3 months to finalize the plans. Other things had to be taken into consideration like parking lots, and emergency lanes. He covered his face with his hands.  
  
At my age... I should be married, or at least have a girlfriend. That's what my mother always bothers me about, but seriously. I'm only 27. It's not that important, now is it? I haven't found the right one yet, and my job hinders me from dating anyone. But, I'd really appreciate it if she stops bothering me.  
  
His cell phone began to ring wildly on the desk, buzzing and vibrating and making noise. Genrou jumped and lunged for it. "Hello?"  
  
"Genrou! Did you finish it for today? Is it ready? Are you getting ready to come here? Why are you so slow!? We can't lose this client...!"  
  
"No, I got it! I'm on my way! I'll be there as soon as possible!" He cried, dropping the phone and rocketing off to change out of his work clothes from the previous day. Throwing on a new shirt and pants. His tie was still undone as he soared out of his apartment, portfolio tucked under his arm. He barely managed to slide through the closing doors of the train, but he did. His hair was loose, long and messy as he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm down.  
  
"Maaamaaaa!! He's scaaary!!"  
  
He glanced over his shoulder at a little child clinging to his mother's leg, crying at the sight of him. He bowed in apology and worked his way through the crowded train, as he tried to pull his hair back. The next year was depending entirely on how successful his designs were.   
  
"You're late Kou, better hurry!"  
  
He shot them a look and burst through the door. With a final sweep, his hair was neat, smoothed back and his outfit was clean and crisp, including his tie. In his arms he was holding his leather protfolio, his back was straight, his head back. He was the appearance of a perfect, professional architect. "I made it boss.. is the client here yet?"  
  
The old balding man folded his hands over his belly in a satisfied way. His glasses were sitting low on his broad nose as he looked carefully at Genrou. "No, he's late... lucky for you. Did you finish the prints?"  
  
"Yes sir, Ontai!" He set his portfolio down infront of his boss and watched him flip through the sketches for the 6 floor hospital, including the basement. Genrou wrung his hands together nervously, and he could feel the sweat slide down the side of his face. The old man looked at the images, comparing them, and nodding, every once and a while he went, "Hrmmm."  
  
"Dammit Ontai! Just tell me what you think!!" Genrou cried, pulling at his bangs.  
  
He set down the sketches and smiled, his face wrinkling. "They're fine. Now we just hope the client likes them too."  
  
"Hey, you know me, work 'till the costumer's satisfied!" He raised his fingers in a happy little salute.  
  
The phone beeped and the secretary's voice echoed slightly in the space of the office. "Boss... and Kou... the client's here. Are you going to meet him in the conference room?"  
  
"Tell him we'll be right there."  
  
~*~  
  
Sitting across from Genrou was a very pretty young man, dressed in a simple black suit with a red vest. He carried himself very differently from the red haired architect, but they were stuck working together, something the both of them feared more than anything in the world. From across the table they shot each other a deathly, childish look, before one of them cracked a smile.  
  
See that guy? That's Ryuuen. Yeah, I never imagined it too, but we're working together, and we're friends. It was rather intersting actually, you see I never knew Ryuuen was planning to be an architect too and it was like fate when we both ended up with the same company. Turned out, all those rumors were true. Ryuuen was a boy. It took me a while to understand it, but I get it now. According to him, when he was growing up, he was from a family of all boys and his parents wanted a girl so badly they took him, the youngest, and forced him to be the girl of the family. As weird as it sounds... I believe it.   
  
"Okay Ryuuen, I'm in charge of this project, so you listen carefully, okay? Ontai just doesn't think it's fair to design 6 floors with only 1 person."  
  
"Kind of stupid if you ask me, they're all the same ..."  
  
When we met up again, he had cut his hair, and started dressing more like a guy... but there's nothing we can do about his natural feminity. Even dressed like this, they STILL think he's a girl.  
  
Between the two architects, there was a pile of papers - the basic sketches that Genrou had designed earlier for Shuhan, the hospital owner. Their job now, was to design proper blue prints that followed national and city codes while pretaining to the nessecities of a hospital and the wants of the owner. The sky was dark through the large glass windows, and the sounds of interns and secretaries leaving echoed slightly through the building. With a sigh and a tired dropping of his pencil, Ryuuen suggested they retire.  
  
"Okay... sounds good to me," Genrou agreed, letting his own drawing utensils drop.  
  
"Tomorrow, bright and early, we'll start working again, how's that?" Ryuuen suggested as he began stuffing things into his briefcase.  
  
The young man yawned. "I need a drink," he said as he stretched his arms up above his head. His relaxation was soon interuppted by a paper ball to the head. "Just don't get so drunk you don't wake up tomorrow!" the purple haired young man scolded.  
  
Genrou was rubbing his head with the heel of his palm. "Ow.. fine..." Quickly his attention was drawn to the leaving Ryuuen and he jumped to his feet, grabbing his portfolio. "H-hey! Wait for me!!" he cried, running after him and past the janitors.  
  
The two parted ways near the train station. Ryuuen lived out in the suburbs where housing was larger and cheaper while Genrou was content in a small apartment in the main city. After exchanging their goodbyes, he started down the streets alone. Colored lights from bars and clubs danced across the path infront of him. At that very moment, his attention was focused on his feet, trying to concentrate on the work he needed to do for the next few weeks. Suddenly he felt the wind get thrust from his body; he fell backwards, dropping his work on the ground. As the papers scattered of their own accord, he brought a hand to his chest, feeling the bruise from being hit.  
  
He looked up, across from him, also sprawled on the ground was a young man, looking rather dazed at the situtation. Genrou began to rise to his feet, watching the man carefully, before his amber eyes widned in shock and he cried, "HOUJUN!?"  
  
The blue haired man looked up for a moment before his head hit the ground again and he cried, in equal shock, "IT'S YOU!"  
  
Both men managed to get to their feet and stare at each other for a good few minutes. Finally, Genrou spoke. "It's... been a while, hasn't it?" He smiled warmly, and tucked his portfolio under his arm.  
  
"9 years," Houjun replied.  
  
Genrou literally jumped. "It's been THAT long! I.. barely noticed..."  
  
The taller of the two glanced at his watch nervously and looked up at him, his expression apologetic. "I'm sorry," he said, "But I have to go if I intend to take the train back home... I'll... I gotta go." He brushed back Genrou, walking swiftly towards the train station.  
  
"Wait!" He reached out and took his hand, casually passing off what seemed like a small card. Genrou brought a hand to his ear, middle, ring and pointer finger folded in similuating a phone. "Call me sometime... or visit even."  
  
Houjun looked down at the buisness card with smug look of entertainment. His long bangs fell infront of his eyes. "Sure... why not?"  
  
~*~  
  
"..omoi kasane yume o kasane hibi o kasane ase ni mamire namida korae chi o tagi rase..."  
  
The opening theme song to Naruto echoed in the empty apartment as Genrou sat in his small kitchen eating his dinner of take out sukiyaki. His chopsticks clinked against the bottom of the bowl as he went down to bring food to his mouth. He had a slight childish smile on his face as he watched the anime on the television.  
  
I have to admit something... even at 27... I still think like a kid.  
  
Thunder rumbled in the distance and the familar sounds of water trickling down the sides of the windows and the pattering against the heater duct grew louder and faster. He pressed on the button of the remote control and forced the television to get louder.  
  
"...art of the ninja centerfold!"  
  
He paused and looked up from his food, glancing at the door. For a moment he thought he heard the sounds of footsteps outside. Shaking it off, he went right back to eating. A few more minutes went by.  
  
"Yes!! Ramen!!"  
  
Genrou set down his chopsticks, determined that he heard something right outside his door. It wasn't a knocking, just... sounds. He hesitated for a moment before pulling the door open. Standing right outside the door was Houjun, soaking wet. His normally bright blue hair was plastered against his face. A thick wool coat was clinging to his body, heavy and drippng with water. All his clothes were equally as wet, maybe even worse.  
  
"H... houjun...?"  
  
He watched the young man's adam's apple rise and fall as Houjun swallowed, seemingly unable to talk.  
  
"What... are you doing here?"  
  
Suddenly he felt a great deal of weight and power being thrust into his cheek, and he fell back. Genrou looked up at Houjun, who was holding his fist out, breathing heavily. "What the hell!?" he cried, jumping to his feet. "Why'd you punch me?"  
  
Houjun brought down his fist. "I was standing out there... when I realized just how much PENT UP ANGER I have against you..." The thunder in the sky rolled and drowned out some of his words.  
  
Genrou was rubbing his sore, tender cheek as he stared at Houjun still standing in the rain. "Anger...?"  
  
The young man only stared back at him, rain streaming down his cheeks.  
  
Stepping back from the door, the firey haired architect gestured inside. "Please, come in, or you'll get sick..." Still, Houjun stood outside. With an angry groan he reached out and grabbed him, pulling the soaking young man inside.  
  
With the blue haired man dripping water on the floor and Genrou still rubbing at his cheek, they shared another uncomfortable silence before he finally said, "Why are you mad at me!?"  
  
Houjun looked down at his feet. "Because... you didn't even have the nerve to end our friendship properly."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"That day, when you left for college, you just upped and left, without even telling us where or when you were going... I never forgave you for that..."  
  
Genrou turned away, hands in his pockets. "You're soaking wet, let me get you a towel... and maybe a change of clothes."  
  
"...Genrou..."  
  
~*~  
  
The taller of the two was sitting on the couch with his knees curled up to his chest. A towel was wrapped around his shoulders as he wore Genrou's clothes, loose on his body. The two of them were looking at each other hesitantly, shyly, the firey haired one with a bottle of beer which he rose to his lips every so often.  
  
"... I'm sorry I punched you... but I don't feel bad about it."  
  
Genrou set the beer down with a heavy sigh. "Hou--"  
  
"Why did you just leave?"  
  
"What? Without telling you?"  
  
Houjun nodded. "Because," Genrou replied, "by then, our friendship was over. We weren't as close as we used to be..." He shrugged casually. "We met when we were younger.. it was obviously a childhood friendship. Not meant to last more than a couple years."  
  
"How can you say that!?" Houjun cried, moving to his feet.  
  
"Me!? You're the one that perferred being with your girlfriend! You never had any time for me!"  
  
"I made plenty of time! You just kept pushing me out of your life!"  
  
The two men were on their feet now - muscles tense - ready to fight. "This is stupid," Genrou said, flopping back on the chair as Houjun's body relaxed.  
  
"Do... do you remember how we met?" the red haired one suddenly said, completely out of the blue, as a nostalgic smile appeared on his lips.  
  
Houjun looked at him and laughed, almost sadly as he sank to the floor. "Yeah... I do..."  
  
When we were four, I remember seeing Houjun for the first time... in day care. He was nice enough to approach me, even though I was scaring all the other kids. See, when I was that young I had these weird pointy teeth that made everyone think I was a vampire or demon or something. But Houjun was the first real friend I ever had. He just walked right up to me and offered me a riceball that day.  
  
"Funny... up until we were 12, we used to believe we knew each other in another lifetime," Houjun mentioned, a genuine smile on his lips.  
  
Genrou practically jumped and he nodded in agreement adding, "Yeah! We said we were like warriors of something, and that we were probably best friends, even though we were so different!"  
  
Houjun rested his chin against his knees. "Those... were fun times..."  
  
"Houjun!! I miss being your friend!!"  
  
Like I said... I still think like a kid.  
  
He got down on his knees and sat down next to him on the floor. "Whaddya say...? We start all over." The blue haired young man just stared at him for a moment before his eyes threatened to water. "Dammit Genrou... you're still such an ass."  
  
"Awww... c'mon.... tell me what you think."  
  
"What!?"  
  
"Seriously."  
  
Houjun continued staring at his feet before finally saying, "Why not? I'm going to have an internship here until that new hospital's built..."  
  
Suddenly Genrou's eyes seemed to grow large and bright as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. With a sweep of his arms, he put his hands on Houjun's shoulders and said, "Move in with me!"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm the architect for the new hospital... it's right in this area, and you know it. Why not just move in with me?"  
  
Houjun pulled away and glared at him. "What are you talking about? You've gone crazy Genrou..."  
  
Genrou clasped his hands together and batted his eyes in a feminine, pleading manner. "On-e-gaaai?"  
  
"Fine... I'll move in with you... under one condition."  
  
"Whatever, you name it!"  
  
Houjun grinned and folded his arms over his chest. His eyes glittered with malicious intent as he said, quite simply, "When its your turn to clean, you'll let me sit around and watch."  
  
"Why you...!!"  
  
~To be Continued~  
  
Ye aspiring ones, listen to the story of the unknown  
Who lies here with no stone to mark the place.  
As a boy reckless and wanton,  
Wandering with gun in hand through the forest  
Near the mansion of Aaron Hatfield,  
I shot a hawk perched on the top  
Of a dead tree.  
He fell with a gutteral cry  
At my feet, his wing broken.  
Then I put him in a cage  
Where he lived many days cawing angerily at me  
When I offered me food.  
Daily I searched the realms of Hades  
For the soul of the hawk,  
That I may offer him the friendship  
Of one whom life wounded and caged.  
- "The Unknown" ; Spoon River Anthologies.  
  
((ooc: Not quite done, but it wraps up this first chapter. I'm hoping the second chapter is a little bit more to the point. This is alot like a random manga, isn't it? I swear, I'll get back to my old stories, I just seriously NEEDED to write this. It's helping me get back into the groove. I haven't written fanfiction in so long. See? This is why it's NOT high quality work.))  
  
They were reborn again with all their memories from their past life gone. They started as friends, but life soon drove them apart, now over 9 years later they meet again, Genrou and Houjun. How easy will it be to rediscover what made them so special to each other? 


End file.
